fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Gerie Mae Togono
[[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 01:04, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Hello Gerie Mae Togono and welcome to ! Thank you for your edit to the User talk:Gerie Mae Togono page. If you are confused what to do next, here are some help to aid you: * Confused with how things work in this wiki? Look at our Wiki Guide! * Not yet sure about your next step on our wiki? See our guilds and teams created for users to join. Each guild and team is designated to specific tasks for our wiki's improvements. Make sure to join according to your abilities! * Want to have some friends? Go to our wiki's and communicate with other editors! * Want to improve articles? Check out the and help edit it! * Have fun in editing at our wiki! If you're having any problems, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 17:26, November 4, 2013 (UTC) New Featured Pair If you guys haven't noticed, in the main page of the wiki there is a featured pair portion. So far, we had: December 2012 - Jerza January 2013 - Jerza February 2013 - GaLe March 2013 - NaLu April 2013 - NaLu May 2013 - NaLu June 2013 - Jerza July 2013 - Jerza August 2013 - Jerza September 2013 - Jerza October 2013 - Jerza November 2013 - GaLe = 1 Jerza = 7 NaLu = 3 Message me on your top three choices that are not Jerza, GaLe, and NaLu for the month of November before November 12. 06:44, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Noted. 13:30, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Thea here, MaeMae!!! MaeMae, I'm so happy, I thought you will never join!!! XD................WAITT!! What changed your mind???!!!! You said you will not join!!!! Thea here!!! [[User:NaLuTheatear| ]] (talk) 11:43, November 5, 2013 (UTC) MaeMae, Regina said that her username is Erza Fernandez and Agustin is Naruto Uzumaki? [[User:NaLuTheatear| ]] (talk) 12:45, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Talk to Thea for Me Hi there. Please tell Thea, if she has not read my message to her, that I will not be blocking her from this wiki and that she should not feel bad. There is no wiki policy that prevents minors in editing. That is all. But please tell her I'm sorry for making her sad. :( 13:29, November 6, 2013 (UTC) It is true. It is stated here: Wikipedia:FAQ/Contributing. "Anyone of any age may edit articles or register." "Note that users who identify themselves as minors (generally children under 16 years of age) are encouraged." Please tell her she can come back. 13:34, November 6, 2013 (UTC) MaeMae, you're mean!! Hey MaeMae! What do you mean I'm an idiot! I'm just back in this wikia because of you! and you just want me back to earn badges! you are so mean!! Hi Gee. First of all, I'll be calling you Gee in memory for Thea in this Wikia. Second, this our (Thea and me) not our farewell. Since we could meet at other sites like facebook or twitter, I'm very sure we would meet. Third, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, I mean really, Hindi ko talaga sinasadya. It's just you know, rules are stupid rules >_>. Also, I have already messaged her. PLEASE. Tell my message to Thea ASAP. ASSSAAAAAPPPPPP !!!!!! And fourth, Glad to have you in this wiki. If you have anything to ask, such as making signatures like what I did to Thea, you're always welcome to approach me. 07:04, November 7, 2013 (UTC) We are friends already, Gee ^ ^ Anything for a friend. Well, can... you, um, wait ? You see, I'm busy with my studies and I got requests of signatures of about 3 Users and You. Well, Thank you... ehehehe, sorry too (._. ) 09:53, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Boy Well, Thea and I already been friends in FB, and we talked last Thursday, and told me that she was shocked too, that I am a boy XD. 09:53, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Still Feels Horrible I'm glad she understands but still. o(╥﹏╥)o I feel like I'm sort of a bad guy here. So anyway, hope you're safe from the typhoon and you can ask Arvee for help with your signature but I see you already did. And don't forget to vote for your favorite image and moment at the home page! 12:03, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hehe. Alright. I'll cheer up for her sake but I don't know if I can add you guys on facebook. I'm quite old, around my early twenties and I think my friends will find it weird if I have kids as friends. In fact, I don't even add my relatives in facebook. Sorry. （＾ｖ＾） 13:40, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi Gerie-chan, I'm Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia and I want to be your friend?Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ^_^ (talk) 10:54, November 10, 2013 (UTC) We are the same! Hi Gerie-chan! we are the same you lived in Cabu City while I lived in Basak Pardo City, Cebu! GREAT COINCIDENCE!!! =DCycie Snaynie Heartfilia ^_^ (talk) 13:26, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Yup! What is your school? Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ^_^ (talk) 15:15, November 10, 2013 (UTC) University of the Philippines (UP) ^_^ (talk) 10:07, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Help Sure, Anything ! 10:52, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Sig! Cinnamon-sama is the one who made my signature!!! XD ^_^ (talk) 11:35, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Gerie-chan!!!! I have asked Cinnamon-sama to help you!!! With your signature!!! ^_^ (talk) 13:24, November 12, 2013 (UTC) (´・ω・)ﾉ Hi I was told by Cycie that you need help with your signature. I can help you make one if you want. I need you to first to go to this page: . There you will find the different types of signatures you can have. What I need you to tell me is what text do you want of your signature? The usually username and talk page or something like Arvee's that has a different text but still directs the person to the ones mentioned before? What color would the text be? Be specific with your colors. For the color list, go here. The same goes with the color of the background and the border. Make sure the colors won't clash with one another. For the border, choose what style would you want. There are different types borders from the list. Next, if you ever want have pictures on your signature, send me the link of the picture and tell me where you want the picture to be placed. You can have more than one picture. If you ever see me editing, just message me so we can chat. That is all~ ｡◕‿◕｡ 14:16, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Your signature is done. This is how it looks like: . This is how you type it on source mode: . And you can still edit it here: http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gerie_Mae_Togono/Sig. 10:21, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Remember to type it like this: . and not like this: .. :) 10:43, November 13, 2013 (UTC) SorrySorrySorry Well, I'm really busy-busy in Our School since our Foundation Day (Academy Day) is up, and I'm so-so busy with my Anual Play coming up so we have pratice every after school times (which means night), and I cannot use the laptop after 8:00 Pm..... To make t up for you, if you want improvisation on the sig, I'll do it wonderfully....... gah, it's so tiring... 10:34, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Oooooh !!! Rainbow *Q*, cool sig ! 10:51, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Here what you have requested, Gerie-chan unsa diay mo ni Thea(only Cebuanos can understand this)^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Talk Page']] 13:34, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Off course! Of course I am a Cebuano! -_-^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Talk Page']] 13:14, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yo! Yo Gerie-chan, Hoy Gerie-chan tinuod tong giingon nila na nibalik daw ang typhoon yolanda^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Talk Page']] 10:25, November 19, 2013 (UTC) January's Featured Voting (◡‿◡✿) Just a friendly reminder that January's featured voting is about to end. Cast your nominations and votes on for your favorite couple, moment and image. 08:11, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry!! My computer died on me. I forgot to check the battery percentage. We can continue our talk when your back on chat again. :) 13:45, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I'll go back. I don't see you though... 13:52, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Big Day for you Hi! Gerie,, I am online even though it is my birthday....I don't want to come back to the wiki =3= Cycie Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Snaynieʕ•ᴥ•ʔ Heartfilia◕‿◕ (talk) 04:45, December 30, 2013 (UTC) <---- sorry if this is my sig. I have been in Naruto Couples lately and it seems that they don't have any wiki text signatures Re:On!! Sorry that I wasn't able to go online sooner. I had a movie marathon with my family. >.< The featured couple for the month of November 2013 is Cappy. Why do you ask? 08:36, December 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm online now!! 12:50, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi ^_^ Hi! Mae, I just read your message and sure! I will be your friend! To be honest I am more a Gruvia lover than NaLi lover. I only prefer NaLi if I have to choose between NaLi and NaLu! That all! But I don't really mind if NaLu happen because I am more crazy in Gruvia :) Anyway nice to meet you too! ^_^ MichiyoChiba (talk) 12:58, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh! GaLe! I love GaLe too! They are one of my OTP but still Gruvia is my number 1! ^_^ MichiyoChiba (talk) 13:49, December 30, 2013 (UTC) First Warning No adding nonsense categories in the articles. You can get your badges in another way such as adding content to the pages. 13:05, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hehe. But it's still your account. Tell her not to do it again. 13:56, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Bad News! Is that doing okay I know. Deleted her comment because only Filipinos would understand it. And Happy New Year too! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:32, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Re:How are you? I'm fine. I'm just working on the policy. Thanks for asking! ^_^ 12:59, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Re:I want to learn more Hi there! Sorry it took so long for me to reply. I had to bake brownies for tomorrow. So for the basics like creating and editing an article, you read this: Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Article Creation Guidelines. For adding photos and videos, you go here: Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Media Uploading Guidelines. It not yet finished but the wiki guide is linked inside. Usually when I make templates, I simple click edit on a page I want my template to be in, making sure it's in source mode. I type the title I want the template to be in between . Example: Afterwards, I click on preview at the right. There you would see the title of the template in red. Simple click on it and it will bring you immediately on a black page for you to do your business. Creating a support badge is easy since there is already a format for it. Follow the instruction above but the title should be who is to support and the word support. Example: The format as follows: |bordercolor= |leftcolor= |rightcolor= |message= This user }|support=supports|do not support=does not support|supports}} }|support| }}} }|do not support| }}}. |textcolor= }} Category:User BoxesCategory:Badges If you have further questions, just leave it on my talk page. :) 15:43, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Whoa! Thanks for the Christmas gift! I love the picture ^_^ MichiyoChiba (talk) 14:56, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Request All right, I'll add you up. Do the jobs on the request boards 'kay ? :< 11:01, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi That depends.... ARE YOU U A NALU FAN?!?! Just kidding, sure that sounds good. :) BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 16:41, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Then we are now best friends! :D, check the Nalu gallery, I added some new images that should give people some smiles BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 16:27, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Template Turned your article into a template because that's what it should be. Type it like this: . [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 11:43, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Sorry for jumping in the conversation, just wanted to tell you how to make templates. First, think about an appropriate name for it. It should be short and it should tell what it is for. is a perfect example. If you have thought of a name, then you need to create the template itself. You can do it by navigating to its (not-yet-created) page, like you'd do with any other article. Let me give an example. http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ChatMod This is the link to the ChatMod template. Everytime you type in , the content of this page will appear. If you want to create your own, then simply change the text after "Template:" Like this: http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Template:InsertTextHere Next. If you're on the page click the "Create" button and paste in your code for the template. Submit it. And voila! From now on, whenever you type , it will appear. Hope this helps. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:50,1/14/2014 It is really you XD Sorry If I misjudge you. It seems that you are really Gee. \o/ 11:03, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Re:Is it? Yes it is. Why do you ask? [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:51, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh. Ok. Good luck then. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:03, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Re:PLEASEPLEASE READ~! Sure sure. It's fine. School goes first. I'll hear from you soon then. ^_^ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:51, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :><: Go and Get your Job. 23:30, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Haha ! Alright. I'm giving you One Month to recover from "LAZINESS". In March 11, I want to see that you've atleast completed one job. :P I don't wish you to be excommunicated, but if you don't do well, I will >:3. I don't want to be more meanie. But seriously, If You Do This In Fairy Tail Wiki Guilds, You'll be excommunicated once and for all :>. 10:02, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Re:Asking~! Well first things first. You need to start adding references to the relationship, synopsis, and trivia section of the page. The Article Creation Guidelines has the steps. For the images, please check at the image gallery or search for it manually in the wiki to prevent multiple images of the same thing. Check on the Image Policy as well as the Media Uploading Guidelines for the details. Now for the NaLu page. It is one of the most popular pairings but most of these moments are just them together which is quite a lot. As long as they are together or at least thinking of each other, you have to add it in the synopsis. As stated in the guidelines, the synopsis is by arc. The arcs you need to focus own are Tower of Heaven Arc, Fighting Festival Arc, Oración Seis Arc, Daphne Arc, Edolas Arc, Tenrou Island Arc, Key of the Starry Sky Arc, Grand Magic Games Arc, Sun Village Arc, Tartarus Arc, Filler Episodes (Separate Section), OVA 1, 2, 3, 5, and 6, Omake Chapters and Episodes (Separate Section), and of course the biggest NaLu moment of them all, the Fairy Tail Movie. The problem of this page is despite the huge fandom who supports this pairing, none would like to edit it and just go about the forum saying, "NaLu 4ever!!" This will be quite a big task for a beginner like you. It took me quite some time to edit the Gruvia page but luckily for me, Darkhope was able to edit the page as well in more details with me. I suggest you pick a smaller job or prepare yourself for one of the biggest jobs in the wiki. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:07, February 11, 2014 (UTC) : Not to be mean Gee, though I'm mean to you these past few days, Cinammy is right. NaLu page is a big job (as you can see, it's reward is 1,000 :P). As I suggest before, pick a smaller job for a "step-ing" editor like you. I didn't say your a amateur since in this past few months, you've really handled your sig even improvising yours in a new one, creating templates in your userpage and knowing some basic codes wich is good. All you need to do is show me that you can put a page unto Solid Articles (the one that doesn't have "Under Construction" sign). Then after that, maybe you could try editing NaLu. Is that alright, Gee ? And oh, please look at the links at Cinammy's first paragraph before. They are very important when you upload images. Thank you and I hope you understand. : 07:49, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:I AM STARTING TODAY I hope I am not bothering you from exam. The month I've given you for deadline is quite long. It's okay for me if you do it now, but don't make this an excuse for failing >.<. My message about my reply is in above Cinammy's message. Read it please. And I'm sorry if I didn't reply yesterday. Basic rule in the house is sleeping at 8 pm during weekdays. 07:55, February 12, 2014 (UTC) What I mean All you need to do is show me that you can put a page unto Solid Articles It means that Under Construction Pages should be "without" those signs. I want you to complete a Page, with complete writings and complete-all-in-all, that it is "not-under-construction" anymore. 10:34, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:About the Gruvia page The Gruvia page is definitely the most updated page and knowing Darkhope, she will edit it again when there is another Gruvia moment. You have to ask Arvee to remove it from the jobs list and that means that there will be no award. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:38, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:One thing Oh! Ok. You know you could have edited it yourself. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 08:39, February 13, 2014 (UTC) G-Repairs Team Update We've been inactive in the Team, hehe. I'll be giving you 1 month to finish at least 1 job in order for you to stay in the Team. Please lookie forward~ 12:04, October 20, 2014 (UTC) : Hey. I will be giving more time for you to take and complete a job and t's deadline is until the end of March. Fail to do so.. well, sorry. I have to excommunicate you. Have a good day. : 06:31, March 23, 2015 (UTC)